


I Need You So Much Closer

by InWinoVeritas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deutsch, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, German, M/M, McCall Pack, Mutual Pining, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWinoVeritas/pseuds/InWinoVeritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott weiß, wie die Sache funktioniert. Es ist nur eine Frage der Psychologie, dass er Stiles die ersten Tage nach diesem Katastrophentraum kaum ansehen kann. Reine Assoziationssache. Er ist einfach nur verwirrt.<br/>Das hier ist sein Unterbewusstsein, das nach Strohhalmen greift.</p>
<p>Es wird wieder weggehen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You So Much Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/gifts).



> Für die liebe Rei, weil sie Geburtstag hat. Dabitteschön, nur für dich. <3 
> 
> 'Unrequited love is a bitch', sagt Stiles, und weil ich ein besonders sadistischer Schreiber bin, schicke ich Scott jetzt da durch. Und weil ich mich niemals kurz fassen kann, sehr ausführlich. (Was soll ich sagen? Livejournal hat die Fic nicht genommen, weil sie zu lang ist.  
> No comment.)  
> Ob ich mit dem armen Kerl je wieder etwas anderes als angst oder h/c mache, ist fraglich.

_"What if we ruin it all, and we love like fools?_  
And what we have, we lose?"  
- Lauren Aquilina- 

 

Es beginnt an einem ruhigen Spätsommernachmittag. Es ist gemütlich, und die Menschen sind langsam und auf eine angenehme Weise entspannt, als würde die ganze Stadt einen wohligen tiefen Seufzer ausstoßen. Es ist wie eine erste Entspannung nach langen Wochen voller Chaos und Schmerz.

Scott stößt sich von seinem Computer ab, wo er für Englisch den Wikipediaartikel durchliest, den Stiles ihm mit Ausrufezeichen verlinkt hat, bevor der losgezogen ist, um für sie alle Pizza zu holen.  
Malia liegt mit einer merkwürdig gespannten Gemütlichkeit auf Scotts Bett, und hat vor sich eine Wand aus Büchern und Zettelage aufgebaut. 

„Wie würdest du Stiles' Augenfarbe beschreiben?“, fragt sie plötzlich ins Blaue hinein. 

Scott muss lachen:  
„Wieso? Für welches Fach ist das?“ 

„Für gar keins“, seufzt sie und setzt sich auf.  
„Aber der Psychologe, zu dem mich mein Dad schickt, will das wissen.“  
„Er will wissen, welche Augenfarbe dein Freund hat?“ 

Malia zuckt mit den Schultern und hält ein ziemlich zerknittertes A4-Blatt hoch, auf welchem mehrere Fragen aufgedruckt stehen.  
„Da steht, ich soll ihn beschreiben. Und die Beziehung zwischen uns. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was der wissen will, also dachte ich, ich kann damit nichts falsch machen. Wie auf einem Ausweis oder so.“ 

Scott tritt ans Bett heran und setzt sich neben sie. Er schaut über ihre Schulter und sieht unter dem Punkt 'Beschreibe die Beziehung zu deinen Freunden', dass Malia mit ihrer noch ungeübten Grundschulhandschrift mehrere Unterpunkte gezogen hat. Stiles steht an erster Stelle. Dann kommt Kira, dann Scott, dann Lydia. Während alle anderen Punkte noch leer sind, steht bei Stiles krakelig 'Ich würde ihn nie verlassen'. 

Für einen Augenblick überlegt er, ob er Malia erklären soll, dass äußerliche Beschreibungen für die Therapie ziemlich unwichtig sind. Aber sie hält sich so angestrengt daran fest, wirkt so überfordert davon, ihre Beziehung zu Menschen, die sie doch so wenig kennt, zu definieren, dass er es nicht übers Herz bringt.  
„Deine Augen sind braun“, sagt Malia.  
„Das ist ziemlich einfach. Und du hast Grübchen, wenn du lachst. Was du ausgesprochen selten tust.“  
Scott hebt die Augenbrauen.  
„Aber Stiles'... die sind....“ 

Er zieht seine Beine neben ihr in einen Schneidersitz und zuckt mit den Schultern;  
„Ich glaube, der Punkt ist, nicht so lange darüber nachzudenken. Schreib einfach ein, was dir einfällt. Sie haben die Farbe von...?“  
Malia beißt sich auf die Lippen und stößt dann Luft nach oben gegen ihre Stirn aus.  
„...Ginger Ale“, sagt sie kapitulierend. Sie boxt Scott in die Seite, als er lachen muss.  
„Okay, du Neunmalklug, was würdest du denn sagen?!“

„Hm. Hellbraun“, entgegnet er und je mehr er darüber nachdenkt, desto mehr findet er, dass Ginger Ale es eigentlich ziemlich gut trifft. 

„Es kommt immer darauf an, wie das Licht ist. Und ob er aufgeregt oder entspannt ist. Hm... Hellbraun.“ Er schaut gedankenverloren an seine Zimmerdecke.  
„Vielleicht wie Whiskey. Oder flüssiger Honig. Bernstein. Karamell.“ 

Er spürt Malias schrägen Blick von der Seite erst, als sie lange Zeit nichts erwidert. 

„Wow“, sagt sie schließlich.  
„Das klingt, als hättest du dir dazu schon viele Gedanken gemacht.“ 

Und auf eine seltsame Art und Weise fühlt Scott sich ertappt. Er weiß allerdings nicht, wobei, abgesehen von verboten kitschigen Metaphern.  
„Naja, er ist mein bester Freund seit wir vier Jahre alt waren.“ 

Das Mädchen sieht ihn sehr lange prüfend aus dunklen Augen an. Für einen Moment fühlt Scott sich, als würde ihm ein Tier direkt in die Seele schauen. Malia zieht bedacht einen tiefen Atemzug ein und sieht aus, als würde sie etwas sagen wollen.  
„Ich nehme hellbraun“, ist letztlich, was sie antwortet. 

Scott kommt nicht dazu, weiter nachzufragen, weil Stiles keine drei Sekunden später mit Pizza beladen die Treppe hochgestapft kommt. 

– 

 

Die Träume hören einfach nicht auf. 

Scott versucht, sie als Verarbeitungsversuch seines Gehirnes abzutun – nichts anderes sind sie ja – aber das macht die unsägliche, alles verbrennende Angst, mit der er aufwacht, nicht besser. 

In seinen Träumen blitzt hinter Stiles' Augen etwas Schwarzes auf, bis sich seine Gesichtszüge zur Unkenntlichkeit verzerren, bis silbrige, schiefe Zähne zum Vorschein kommen und von ihm nichts mehr übrig ist. In anderen Nächten kommt Scott zu spät, immer viel zu spät, und legt zitternde Finger auf Stiles' Bauch, aus dem in Stößen Blut quillt. Manchmal ist es auch Allison – es ist viel zu oft Allison – manchmal sind sie es beide. 

Und dazwischen immer wieder diese Sache mit dem Schwert, das der Fuchsdämon Scott in den Bauch rammt. Es ist, als würden seine Nervenzellen darüber nicht hinwegkommen, als könne sein Geist dieses Geschehnis nicht loslassen. Wie ein Geheimnis dreht und wendet sein erschöpftes Hirn diese Sache, bis er sie selbst nicht mehr wiedererkennt. 

Etwa zwei Wochen nach dem Gespräch über Stiles' Augenfarbe ist der Traum wieder da. Kira liegt bewusstlos am Boden wie eine weggeworfene Puppe, der silberne Untersuchungstisch drückt kühl gegen Scotts Gesäß und in seinem Bauch steckt schmerzend dieses riesige, rauchschwarze Schwert. Vor ihm lauert Stiles, nein, nicht Stiles, aber Gott, es ist nun einmal Stiles' Körper. Seine langen, schmalen Finger legen sich elegant um den lederverzierten Griff des Katana. Einer nach dem anderen, als würde er etwas sehr, sehr Kostbares umfassen.  
„Gib's mir“, haucht er und seine Lippen treten in Scotts schmerzenden Fokus.  
„Komm schon, Scotty, gib's mir!“

Scott wacht mit einem Schluchzen auf. Sein Kopfkissen ist feucht, sein ganzer Körper mit Schweiß überzogen. Als er mit bebenden Fingern nach seinem Gesicht tastet, sind da keine Tränen. Aber die Art und Weise, mit der seine Boxershorts unangenehm an ihm kleben, verrät ihm schnell, woher das Schluchzen gekommen ist. 

– 

 

Er wünschte, er könnte mit jemandem darüber reden.  
Bedauerlicherweise ist der einzige Mensch, zu dem er damit gehen kann, ausgerechnet derjenige, über den er dabei reden muss.  
Wahrscheinlich wäre es kein Problem, sinniert Scott die nächsten Tage. Stiles ist weder engstirnig noch unempathisch. Zumindest bei ihm. Stiles ist sein bester Freund, und mit dem kann man über alles reden.  
Aber das würde voraussetzen, dass Scott diese ganze Schwertgeschichte wieder aufwärmt, und das will er Stiles nicht antun. Nicht, wenn es ihm in letzter Zeit so viel besser zu gehen scheint. 

Scott weiß, wie die Sache funktioniert. Es ist einfach nur eine Frage der Psychologie, dass er Stiles die ersten Tage nach dem Katastrophentraum kaum ansehen kann ohne an den erschütternden Orgasmus zu denken, den er hatte. Reine Assoziationssache. Er ist verwirrt, einfach nur noch in der Trauerphase, weil er die Liebe seines Lebens verloren hat.  
Das hier ist sein Unterbewusstsein, das nach Strohhalmen greift.

Es wird wieder weggehen. 

– 

 

Die beste Methode ist, so weiterzumachen wie bisher. Scott beschließt, das Durcheinander in seinem Kopf und in seiner Brust einfach zu ignorieren. Es ist der Stiles'sche Ansatz („Ich ignoriere ein Problem so lange, bis es irgendwann von selbst weggeht!“), und hey, wieso sollte er nicht auch einfach mal funktionieren? 

„Wir haben schon so lange nichts mehr zu zweit gemacht!“, sagt Stiles ein paar Tage später, als er Scott im Schulflur abfängt und einen Arm um ihn legt.  
„Oh“, ist das einzige, was er darauf antworten kann. Weil es stimmt. Er ist viel sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, seltsame Gefühle zu ignorieren.  
„Genau: Oh.“ Stiles hebt skeptisch eine Augenbraue und zieht ihn dann näher zu sich heran.  
„Deswegen gehen wir beide heute Abend in den neuen X-Men-Film, weil es eine Schande ist, dass du den noch nicht gesehen hast!“  
„Du doch auch nicht“, kichert Scott und fühlt sich tatsächlich etwas erleichtert.  
„Ganz genau – und wessen Schuld ist das?“ 

 

Also gehen sie.  
Es ist eine Spätvorstellung mitten in der Woche und entsprechend leer ist das Kino.  
Stiles besorgt Popcorn mit Ahornsirup und Salz, und bewirft die Leinwand während der Vorschau für schlechte Pixar-Filme und sexistischer Action-Reißer.  
Außer ihnen sitzen nur ein Mann im Comic-T-Shirt und zwei junge Frauen in den oberen Reihen. Ab und an hört man das Schlürfen an Cola-Strohhalmen. 

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass wir irgendwie wie Charles und Erik sind?“, raunt Stiles ihm mitten im Film zu.  
„Also, nicht, dass ich so coole Superkräfte hätte. Metall Verbiegen wäre schon praktisch“, setzt er träumerisch hinzu.  
„Ich weiß nicht.“ Scott legt den Kopf nachdenklich schief, bis er beinahe auf Stiles' Schulter aufkommt.  
„Ich finde die beiden schon sehr tragisch. Und außerdem streiten sie die meiste Zeit. Das tun wir nicht.“  
„Aber wir waren auch tragisch.“ Sein Freund zuckt mit den Schultern. Es ist Stiles' Art, etwas Ernstes indirekt anzuschneiden, weil es nicht geradeheraus sagen kann.  
„Ich meine, vielleicht sind wir immer noch tragisch.“ 

Dann sagt er bis zum Ende des Films nichts mehr.  
Scott verpasst zwei Handlungspunkte, weil er fieberhaft darüber nachdenkt, wie er Stiles am besten klarmachen kann, dass er nicht böse auf ihn ist, dass er nicht will, dass sich irgendetwas zwischen ihnen ändert. Natürlich hat er ihm schon gefühlte tausend Mal gesagt. Und Stiles hat jedesmal genickt. Trotz allem scheint es bei ihm nur halb angekommen zu sein. 

Als sie gleichzeitig nach dem Popcorn greifen und ihre Hände sich berühren, sind Stiles' Fingerspitzen kalt. Was seltsam ist, weil auf der Leinwand gerade der Showdown passiert und weil da gleichzeitig Wolverine, Mystique, Magneto _und_ Professor X zu sehen sind, also so etwas wie Stiles' fleischgewordene Träume. Scott denkt nicht weiter darüber nach, als er nach Stiles' Hand fasst und sie zwischen seine Finger nimmt, um sie aufzuwärmen. Stiles schaut ihn kurz fragend von der Seite an und in seinen blanken Augen spiegeln sich die zuckenden Bilder des Films. Scott lächelt entschuldigend, und das scheint zu reichen. Er spürt die Anspannung aus seinem Freund weichen. Stiles lehnt sich ihm entgegen. 

Nach allem, was er durchgemacht hat, hat er jeglichen Spaß verdient, den er bekommen kann.  
Scott freut sich unglaublich darüber, wie spannend der Film für seinen besten Freund zu sein scheint, denn Stiles' Puls puckert aufgeregt unter dessen blasser Haut dahin wie schon lange nicht mehr. 

 

„Ich weiß, es ist schwer, aber mach dir bitte keine Gedanken“, murmelt Scott, als sie als letzte den Kinosaal verlassen. Das samtige Rot der Sitze setzt sich auf den Gängen fort. Es ist ein altes, aber hübsches Kino. Lydia ist mit Allison sehr oft hier gewesen. 

Lydia schaut seit einiger Zeit nur noch wenige Filme. 

„Von wegen tragisch und so. Alles, was du tun musstest...das warst doch nicht du. Auch wenn du dich dran erinnerst.“ 

Etwa zwanzig Meter vor ihnen stöckeln die beiden jungen Frauen, die in derselben Vorstellung gesessen haben, auf die Straße hinaus. Er kann ihnen zuhören, wie sie über James McAvoys und Michael Fassbenders Sexappel reden und dabei verhalten lachen. 

„Alter, ich weiß doch“, seufzt Stiles neben ihm. Er kratzt sich am Kopf und sieht für einen Moment sehr müde und verzagt aus. In den Schatten unter seinen Augen liegt etwas, das Scott nicht lesen kann, und von dem er sich nicht sicher ist, ob er es erfragen soll. 

„Es ist nur... Es ist alles noch so durcheinander. Die Sache mit Allison.... dass Isaac weggegangen ist. Dass Chris weggegangen ist. Alles ist so anders und...flüchtig. So wie du damals gesagt hast, als du dir dein Tattoo hast stechen lassen.“ 

Scott schluckt eine Welle aufkommenden Schmerzes hinunter. Inzwischen ist er so weit, dass er sich halten kann, dass er nicht die Luft anhalten muss, wenn _ihr_ Name fällt. Es fühlt sich trotzdem an, als würde ihm jemand eine Eisenfaust in den Magen rammen.  
Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob sich das jemals ändert. 

„Aber du bist in Ordnung“, entgegnet er langsam.  
„Das ist die Hauptsache. Du bist in Ordnung und es wird heilen und...deinem Dad ist nichts passiert und du hast Malia. Das ist doch etwas Gutes.“ 

„Mann, es geht doch nicht nur um mich hier.“  
Sein Freund bleibt abrupt stehen und zieht für eine Sekunde einen Flunsch. Es dauert ein wenig, bis sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder glätten, er sich hinter dem Ohr kratzt mit viel zu viel Bewegung, wie es seine Art ist.  
„Ich rede auch von dir.“ 

Scott spürt seine Mundwinkel zucken. So vorsichtig er kann, tritt er auf Stiles zu, legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Ich bin okay. Wirklich, ich komm klar. Ich meine... ich hab doch dich.“ Dann fällt ihm der Traum wieder ein und ihm wird klar, wie nahe er Stiles steht, wie warm und weich sich Stiles' roter Hoodie unter Scotts Fingerspitzen anfühlt, wie leise und stetig das Leben zwischen blasser Haut und Knochen pulsiert.  
„Ich meine, ich hab doch euch.“ 

Stiles setzt sich wieder in Bewegung. An den Ausgangstüren steht der junge Mann, der ihnen vorhin die Kinokarten verkauft hat und scheint darauf zu warten, schließen zu können.  
„Ja, ich weiß. Irgendwie. Aber... mann. Ich meine, ich will nicht, dass sich was zwischen uns ändert, okay?“ 

„Ich doch auch nicht“, beteuert Scott schnell. 

„Ehrlich. Wenn irgendetwas ist, sag es mir. Wenn du irgendwas hast... du weißt, du kannst mit mir über alles reden.“ 

Der rote Teppich endet unter ihren Füßen und sie treten auf die Straße hinaus. Es hat in der Zwischenzeit geregnet. Im Licht der Straßenlaternen schimmert der Asphalt feucht. 

„Wir sind doch immer noch beste Freunde“, schiebt Scott hinterher. Und irgendwie ist da etwas in seiner Brust, was gegen diesen Satz rebelliert, was heftig den Kopf schüttelt, die Hände theatralisch erhebt und sagt: 'Du Idiot!'. Er kämpft das Gefühl nieder. 

Stiles schaut ihn sehr lange schweigend an und als schließlich ein stummes Lächeln über sein Gesicht huscht, riecht er plötzlich seltsam traurig. 

„Na klar sind wir das, Scotty!“  
Und er legt beide Arme um Scott und zieht ihn an sich – die erste richtige Umarmung seit Wochen. Es fühlt sich so gut an, dass Scott auf der Stelle auch eine nasse Pfütze werden möchte. Er legt den Kopf kurz auf Stiles' Schulter ab und saugt seinen Geruch in sich ein.  
Es beruhigt ihn unglaublich. 

– 

 

„Moah, können wir bitte auch mal etwas anderes zusammen machen als nur lernen?“

Zwei Wochen Dauerstudieren tun niemandem gut. Und Werkojoten, die erst vor kurzem wieder den Weg in die menschliche Unflätigkeit zurückgefunden haben, wahrscheinlich schon mal gar nicht, fürchtet Scott. 

Kira, die neben Malia auf Stiles' Bett sitzt, lässt langsam ihr Geschichtsbuch sinken und kneift nachdenklich ein Auge halb zu.  
„Sie hat eigentlich Recht“, piepst sie und man merkt ihr an, dass sie sich ja eigentlich nicht beschweren will, aber. 

„In Anbetracht dessen, dass wir Leute in dieser Gruppe haben, die im Moment versetzungsgefährdet sind – nein.“ Lydia sitzt mit erhabener Haltung auf Stiles' Schreibtischstuhl, wo sie bis eben am Mac Mathematikaufgaben gelöst hat, von deren Sorte Scott nie auch nur gehört hat, und schlägt die Beine übereinander. 

„Hey, ich meine, vielleicht sollten wir mal wenigstens ein-zwei Tage Pause machen?“, meldet Stiles sich von seinem Platz neben Scott. Die beiden haben ihre Schulsachen auf dem Boden ausgebreitet und den Mädchen das Bett überlassen. Und wenn Scott das richtig sieht, macht Stiles nicht einmal Hausaufgaben, sondern werkelt schon wieder an irgendwelchen Polizeiakten herum, deren Kopien er im Normalfall gar nicht gesehen haben geschweige denn besitzen sollte. 

„Nein“, wiederholt Lydia und fletscht die Zähne beim Lächeln – eine Geste, die Scotts innerer Wolf als eine solche Einschüchterung wahrnimmt, dass er sofort den Blick niederschlägt. Verfluchte Instinkte. 

„Zumindest nicht für Vertreter von Canis lupus und Canis latrans unter uns.“ 

„Hä?“, sagt Malia und Scott kann Kiras vor Erstaunen offenen Mund im Rücken spüren;  
„Wie? Scott auch?“ 

Zeit, den Kopf noch ein wenig mehr hängen zu lassen. 

„Ich will nicht sagen, dass ich _versetzungsgefährdet_ bin“, nuschelt er. 

„Du stehst kurz davor, in Chemie, Geschichte und Wirtschaft durchzufallen, Scott“, sagt Lydia und dann weicht die Schärfe aus ihrer Stimme. 

„Ich weiß, wir hatten es alle nicht leicht, aber du musst deine Noten wieder hochkriegen.“  
Er schaut sie vorsichtig von unten herauf an. Sie beugt sich ihm auf dem Stuhl entgegen und ihre Augen sind groß und besorgt. 

Er ist erstaunt darüber, wie sehr er sich ihr entgegenschmiegen will, als sie die Hand nach ihm ausstreckt und ihm flüchtig mit den Fingerrücken über die Wange streichelt. 

„Wir sind ein Rudel, okay?“, sagt Stiles schließlich neben ihm und klopft ihm auf die Schulter.

„Niemand wird zurückgelassen. Obwohl ich trotzdem dafür bin, dass wir irgendwann mal was Schönes machen.“ 

„Warum nicht am Wochenende?“, schlägt Kira vor. 

„Ich hab gehört, es gibt eine Jubiläumsparty im _Jungle_. Wieso gehen wir da nicht hin?“ 

„Oh nein!“ Stiles hebt abwehrend und zugleich kapitulierend die Hände.  
„Ohne mich. Als ich das letzte Mal da war, hatten wir echsigen Besuch.“  
Sein Puls springt ohne Ankündigung enorm in die Höhe und Scott fragt sich, warum das so ist. Stiles hatte bislang noch nie Probleme mit Partys oder Tanzengehen. Andererseits ist er das letzte Mal weg gewesen, bevor sich ein japanischer Fuchsdämon in ihm eingenistet hat. 

Lydia sieht für einen Augenblick sehr säuerlich drein. Sie tauscht Blicke mit Kira aus, und Malia klappt auf dem Bett entschlossen ihr Buch zusammen;

„Na schön. Aber irgendwas machen wir am Wochenende. Sonst drehe ich durch. Und wenn ihr nichts mit mir macht, geh ich in den Wald Kaninchen jagen!“

 

– 

 

Scott bildet sich ein, dass sie nicht nur die Nerven aller Rudelmitglieder, sondern auch ein paar unschuldige Kaninchen im Naturschutzgebiet von Beacon Hills retten, als sie sich am Samstag aufmachen, um zum Haus am See zu fahren, welches Lydias Eltern gehört. 

Es ist ein ziemlich großes Haus mit einem Keller, der die gesamte Grundfläche abdeckt sowie einem Obergeschoss. Scott hat den Eindruck, es ist größer als das Haus, in dem er und seine Mutter leben. Größer und weniger undicht. 

Neben dem Bootshaus unten am See befindet sich ein schmaler Sandstrand, auf dem Stiles und Malia Decken ausbreiten. Kira hat Picknick für alle mitgebracht. 

„Warum versteckt du dich im Schatten?“  
Malia ist schon fast nackt, als sie sich umwendet und mit verschränkten Armen zusieht, wie Lydia einen Sonnenschirm aufspannt. 

„Weil wir nicht alle den Teint haben, mit dem wir uns in der Sonne braten lassen. Rote Haare, meine Liebe. Und eine übergroße Prozentzahl blasser, osteuropäischer Vorfahren im Fall deines Freundes. Stiles, hierher!“ 

Malia hebt die Augenbrauen, als der Junge folgsam zu Lydia in den Schatten krabbelt.

„Na fein. Ich geh schwimmen!“ Sie streift sich die kurze Jeans von den Beinen und entblößt ein Bikiniunterteil, dessen Blumenmuster genauso geschmacklos ist wie das des Oberteils.  
Sie plätschert zwei Schritte ins Wasser und bleibt dann abrupt stehen, um sich umzudrehen. 

„Kann jemand mitkommen?“, murmelt sie schließlich und klingt zerknirscht.  
„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ob ich schwimmen kann.“ 

Die Sache ist die: Sie kann höchstwahrscheinlich. Scott ahnt aber, dass es ihr vermutlich zu peinlich wäre, auf Kojotenart zu schwimmen. Das sieht bei Menschen nicht besonders elegant aus.  
„Ich komm mit!“  
Neben ihm hüpft Kira auf die Füße.  
„Ich hab mal einen erste-Hilfe-Kurs gemacht. Mit Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung!“ 

Die beiden waten tiefer ins Wasser hinein und schlagen Wellen in den sonst so stillen See. Scott sieht ihnen hinterher und bemerkt zum ersten Mal, wie klein und schmächtig Kira neben Malia wirkt. Ihre Schultern, ihre Hüften, ihr Nacken – alles ist so zierlich. Und doch kann Scott, wenn er in seine Wolfssicht wechselt, die Energieschlieren um sie herum sehen wie goldene Schleier. Er legt den Kopf schief und betrachtet Kira ein Weilchen fasziniert. 

„Hey, Scotty.“  
Stiles tippt ihn an.  
„Machst du's mir?“

Scott spürt, wie sein Puls einen Kickstart hinlegt.  
„Was??“ 

Er hat nicht gewusst, dass er im Sitzen zur Seite hüpfen kann. Auch das ist faszinierend. 

Stiles schaut ihn reglos blinzelnd an. Er hält Scott demonstrativ eine gelbe Flasche mit Sonnencreme hin. 

„Ich hab gesagt, Lydia will mir nicht den Rücken einschmieren, ob du mir das machen könntest. Mein Gott, wo warst du gerade?“  
Er lacht, aber es klingt ein wenig peinlich berührt. 

„Oh. Achso“, presst Scott hervor.  
„Klar. Kein Problem.“ 

„Cool. Ich muss ja wenigstens versuchen, mit euch schönen Kreaturen der Nacht mitzuhalten.“  
Er zieht sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf und beugt sich im Sitzen ein wenig nach vorne, bis er seine Ellenbogen auf den Knien ablegen kann. 

Er ist noch immer sehr dünn, stellt Scott fest, als er sich hinter seinem Freund niederlässt. Unter der blassen Haut treten die Wirbel des Rückgrats einzeln hervor. Stiles ist nicht zierlich wie Kira. Er ist nicht kraftbeladen wie Malia. Stattdessen steckt so etwas wie unbeugsame Sturheit unter diesen hervortretenden Schulterblättern. 'Unkraut vergeht nicht', würde er sagen. 

„Ich finde, das schaffst du ziemlich gut“, hört Scott sich sagen, bevor er darüber nachdenken kann. 

Er verteilt Creme über den Rücken seines besten Freundes und es ist der Moment, in dem er sich furchtbar erschreckt. 

Weil er spürt, dass er diese Schultern stundenlang weiterstreicheln will. Weil er mit den Fingerspitzen jeden Zentimeter dieses Rückens betasten will, weil er ihn küssen will, weil er...weil er... 

Stiles hält für eine kleine Weile so still wie ein Tier, das sich totstellt. Scott hört ihn sogar schlucken.  
„Fertig?“, nuschelt er irgendwann, als Scotts Hände nicht mehr wissen, was sie tun sollen und reglos direkt an Stiles' Hüften liegenbleiben, als würden sie dort hingehören. 

„Hm“, macht Scott hilflos. 

„Okay. Danke, Alter!“ 

Er springt auf, als würde ihn ein Gummiband in die Höhe ziehen und sprintet hinter Malia und Kira ins Wasser hinterher wie ein Derwisch. Wasser sprudelt um seine Beine, spritzt nach allen Seiten, wirft Tropfen in die Luft, in der sich die Sonnenstrahlen in bunten Prismen spiegeln. Es ist wie aus einem verdammten Werbekatalog. 

„Scott?“ 

Lydia erscheint in seinem Gesichtsfeld. Dass sie sich eine Sonnebrille mit Gläsern groß wie die Facettenaugen mancher Insekten aufgesetzt hat, hat er gar nicht bemerkt. 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragt sie und legt eine kleine Hand an seine Schulter. 

„Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen.“ 

„Was? Oh. Nein.“ Er schluckt und schluckt, und Himmel, Scott schafft es nicht, das aufkommende Gefühl der Ohnmacht wegzuschlucken. 

„Alles prima. Mir geht’s gut. Ich bin okay.“ 

Sie zögert. Lydia ist der einzige Mensch, vor dem Scott seit jeher wahnsinnige Angst hat, sich durch irgendetwas zu verraten, und das ohne dass sie übernatürlich geschärfte Sinne hat. Wenn er nicht gerade vom Tod bedroht wird. Aber das weiß man bei Lydia nie so genau. 

„Du weißt schon, dass es nicht gerade glaubhaft wirkt, wenn du etwas in drei verschiedenen Ausdrucksweisen betonen musst?“, sagt sie ungläubig. Man kann es durch die Sonnenbrille nicht sehen, aber ihre Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen. 

Scott winkt ab.  
„Nein, wirklich. Alles okay.“ 

 

Nichts ist okay.

Gar nichts. 

Die Stiles'sche Methode der puren Ignoranz hat nichts geholfen. Im Gegenteil: Alles ist nur noch schlimmer geworden.  
Auf Scotts Handflächen brennen die Erinnerungen daran, wie sich Stiles' Haut angefühlt hat, noch Stunden später.  
Er geht schwimmen, und die Gefühle gehen nicht weg. Er rauft mit Malia und lässt sich von ihr unter Wasser drücken, und die Gefühle gehen nicht weg. 

Er schaut Stiles dabei zu, wie der hingebungsvoll Erdbeeren von Kira isst, wie die Früchte zwischen seinen geschwungenen Lippen roten Saft hinterlassen, den man ganz bequem weglecken könnte. 

Und die Gefühle gehen nicht weg. 

Sie sitzen in seiner Brust und hämmern ihm sämtliche rationalen Gedanken aus dem Kopf. 

Er weiß nicht, was der wahrscheinlichere Grund dafür ist, dass es so wehtut: Weil es sich genauso anfühlt wie bei Allison. Oder weil er sie nicht haben will. Sein Gehirn spielt ihm unnötigerweise die Szene im Kino neulich in Dauerschleife vor, in der Stiles und er sich versprochen haben, weiterhin beste Freunde zu bleiben. 

 

Als der Abend hereinbricht und Nebel über den See wie Schleier wallt, ist die Panik wenigstens ein bisschen abgeebbt, aber das schreckliche Gefühl in seiner Brust ist noch immer da. 

Sie verbringen die Stunden bis Mitternacht mit Kartenspielen. Stiles versucht, Malia Poker beizubringen, aber sie haben nichts, was sie als Wetteinsatz verwenden können und Kira und Scott lehnen Strip Poker strickt ab. Alle anderen denken, weil sie zu peinlich berührt sind, einander nackt zu sehen. Was die halbe Wahrheit ist. 

Dann kommt der Wein ins Spiel. 

Es ist nur eine Flasche, aber für Kira, Lydia und Stiles als ungeübte Trinker reicht es, dass sie nachher kichernd auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer des Hauses liegen. Nun ja. Kira und Stiles kichern. Lydia steht auf und dreht langsame Musik an.  
Danach schläft sie auf der Couch ein. 

„Kira, erklär mir das nochmal mit dem Poker!“, sagt Malia irgendwann und fächert die Karten wieder auf.  
„Wollen wir nicht lieber tanzen?“  
„Was, dazu? Viel zu langsam!“  
„Aber-“  
„Willst du mir sagen, dass man dazu tanzen kann?“ 

„Klar kann man das! Ich zeig's dir!“ Stiles faltet seine langen Gliedmaßen, die er neben Lydia bis eben irgendwie verschränkt hat, auseinander. 

„Komm, Scotty!“ 

„Was??“  
Und wieder der Kickstart-Puls. 

Scott weiß, dass es der Alkohol ist. Stiles trinkt sonst nie – was er auch nicht tun sollte in seinem Alter – und als Scott ihm ins Gesicht sieht, sind die hellbraunen (oder wie auch immer man diese Farbe bezeichnen sollte) Augen verklärt und unfokussiert. Sein Freund hat rote, warme Wangen, und er legt beiden Arme um Scotts Hüften, um sie zu sich heranzuziehen. 

„Wieso ich?“, druckst Scott.  
„Wolltest du nicht Malia...?“ 

„Jap, danach. Wir müssen ihr ja erstmal zeigen, _dass_ es geht. Und ich bin ja nicht so blöd und wecke Lydia auf!“ 

Es läuft _Death Cab For Cutie_ , zweifellos eines der Alben, das Lydia irgendwann einmal auf ihrem iPod gefunden haben muss.  
Scott legt sehr langsam und innerlich seufzend seine Arme um Stiles' Hals. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass sie miteinander tanzen. So ist es ja nicht.  
Es gab da diese Versuche, als sie beide dreizehn waren und verstehen wollten, was an Tanzen so toll sein soll. Nur, dass sie es zu _Fall Out Boy_ probiert haben, was eine ganz andere Preisklasse von Musik ist. 

Scott fühlt die Hüften seines Freundes rhythmisch gegen seine schwingen und er wünscht sich zum ersten Mal seit langem, dass er wie jeder normale Mensch ein wenig betrunken werden kann, um das hier nicht so klar und deutlich mitzubekommen.  
' _I need you so much closer_ ', singt Ben Gibbard zwischen einlullenden Gitarrenriffs und zärtlichem Schlagzeugrhythmus, und dann kann Scott Stiles' Weinatem ganz nahe an sich riechen.  
Die Wärme strahlt von den Wangen seines Freundes.  
Und dann hängt Scotts Blick an den Lippen.  
Die so geschwungen sind, als hätte sie irgendwer mit einem Pinsel gemalt. An denen Scott noch den Erdbeersaft von heute Nachmittag wahrnehmen kann. Die aussehen, als wären sie gemacht zum Küssen und Liebkosen und für so viele andere Dinge. Er möchte diese Form, die er schon so lange kennt, mit dem Daumen und der Zunge nachfahren. Er möchte...oh, wie er möchte. 

Stiles schlägt die Augen nieder, als er den Blick seines besten Freundes bemerkt, aber er grinst betrunken. Seine Hände streichen sanft über Scotts Rücken und kitzeln, und als er sich eng an ihn schmiegt und dort ganz langsam schwer wird, weiß Scott, dass sein Freund kurz davor steht, beim Tanzen einzuschlafen. Er ist so warm und weich, dass es beinahe schmerzt. 

– 

Die Panik kehrt am nächsten Tag zurück. 

Sie hat sich zwischen Kopfkissen und Bettlaken versteckt, als Scott sich nach dem Trip zu den Martins noch einmal aufs Ohr haut. Dort sitzt die Angst und beißt ihn direkt ins Gehirn, schlingert durch seine Blutbahnen, bis sie sich in seiner Brust festsetzen können, mit hässlichen Zähnen wie eine giftige Schlange. 

Er springt auf und an den Computer.  
Google spuckt ihm auf die Frage „Ich habe mich in meinen besten Freund verliebt, HILFE“ nicht viel Brauchbares aus. Es gibt Forenbeiträge und blöde Tests, Einträge in rosa Webblogs von Mädchen, die sich Hals über Kopf verknallt haben, aber natürlich teilt niemand Scotts Erfahrung.  
Weil es nun einmal nicht alle Tage vorkommt, dass dein bester Freund, den du von Kindesbeinen an kennst, von einem Nogitsune besessen und befreit wird und danach offensichtlich nichts mehr so ist wie zuvor. Er zerbeißt seine Unterlippe, während er sich auf der Kinsey-Skala einordnen lässt („Überwiegend heterosexuell, aber mehr als gelegentlich homosexuell“) und schwirrt durch LGBT-Foren.  
Wo User mit Nicknamen wie _Ben1822_ Dinge schreiben wie 'Ich begehre meinen besten Kumpel, aber ich kann es ihm nicht sagen. Dabei würde ich so gerne seinen dicken, harten Schwanz in meinem Arsch spüren bis es brennt!'

Es ist das erste Mal, dass ihm das Internet nicht weiterhilft. Selbst über das Werwolfsein hat er mehr brauchbare Informationen erhalten. Durch Stiles. Es ist letztlich immer alles nur durch Stiles. 

Scott kann nicht sagen, ob er Stiles' Schwanz in seinem Arsch spüren will.  
Hm.  
Ja. Wahrscheinlich schon.  
Doch die Sache ist die, dass er sich nicht mehr gegen dieses auf gigantische Größe angeschwollene krebsgeschwürgleiche Begehren wehren kann, seinen Freund immer bei sich zu haben, neben ihm einzuschlafen, ihn zu küssen und zu herzen, sich neben ihm einzurollen und anzukuscheln und generell den Rest seines Lebens auf diese Art zu verbringen. 

Und es wuchert immer weiter. 

Um drei Uhr sechsundzwanzig in der Nacht schickt er Derek eine Sms mit der Frage, ob man sich als Werwolf nicht nur körperlich, sondern sich auch die sexuelle Orientierung verändert. Und ob man das wieder rückgängig machen kann. 

Dass Derek prompt antwortet, spricht Bände. Scott weiß nur nicht, für wen oder was: 

_Hab ich nicht gesagt, du sollst mich nur in Notfällen anschreiben? Bei deiner Teenager-Selbstfindungsphase kann ich dir nicht helfen._

Fünf Minuten später folgt ein zweiter Text. 

_Du solltest endlich mit Stiles reden._

Scott schreit frustriert in sein Kissen. 

– 

 

Über die nächsten Tage redet er sich ein, dass es kein Weltuntergang ist, dass Derek es weiß. Wann zur Hölle er das auch immer gemerkt hat.  
Aber vielleicht kann man einen Hale nicht täuschen. Selbst wenn Scott Derek so selten sieht, so muss er sich vor Augen führen, dass der Kerl ein geborener Werwolf ist und Emotionen auch dann riechen kann, wenn er sich gar nicht darauf konzentriert.  
Es ist also ein Glück, dass Derek sowieso mit niemandem über _irgendetwas_ redet. Der würde die Sache mit in sein Eisenhut-Werwolf-Grab nehmen. 

Außerdem ist sein Vorschlag behämmert.  
Was soll Gutes dabei herauskommen, wenn Scott Stiles unnötig damit belastet, dass er sich in ihn verliebt hat? Das ist das Todesurteil einer jeden Freundschaft, und die Vorstellung, dass Stiles sich unwohl fühlt, weil er _weiß_ , dass er niemals dem Wollen seines Freundes gerecht werden kann, schnürt Scott die Brust ein, bis er kaum noch atmen kann. 

Es sind Tage, in denen er morgens groggy erwacht, weil die nie enden wollenden Träume sich verändert haben. Es ist jetzt kaum noch der vom Dämon besessene Stiles, der ihm ein Schwert im Bauch herumdreht. Es ist vielmehr der wirkliche, menschliche Stiles, der mit angstgeweiteten Augen in einer dunklen Ecke in der Umkleide der Schule kauert, beide Hände schützend vor sein Gesicht erhoben und der Scott anfleht, ihm nicht wehzutun.  
'Wir sind doch Freunde!', ruft er dabei immer wieder.  
'Warum machst du das?'

An einem Montagmorgen wacht er zwischen kleinen, weißen Federn auf, die durch die Luft wirbeln und stellt fest, dass er nachts sein Kopfkissen zerfetzt hat. 

Es sind Tage, an denen Scott den einzigen Menschen, mit dem er sich zu reden trauen würde, noch schmerzlicher vermisst als ohnehin schon. 

– 

„Okay, was ist los?“ 

Oh nein. Scott hasst diese Frage, ganz besonders, wenn sie von Stiles kommt, der entschlossen die Tür zu seinem Spind zuschlägt, dass es in den Ohren klingelt, und sich ihm mit verschränkten Armen zuwendet. 

Scott würde gerne irgendeinen Vorwand finden, um sich möglichst schnell zu entfernen. Aber er steht noch halb in seiner Lacrosse-Ausrüstung und hat einen nackten Bauch. Er ist zu beschäftigt damit gewesen, froh zu sein, dass Stiles ihn heute nicht gefragt hat, ob sie nach dem Training duschen gehen sollen. 

„Hm? Was meinst du?“ 

„Haha, netter Versuch, McCall!“ Stiles wirft sich richtiggehend gegen den Spind, damit es noch einmal kracht, und Scott hat den leisen Verdacht, dass sein Freund mit Absicht solch ein Getöse veranstaltet. 

„Du weißt ganz genau, wovon ich rede. Ich hab vielleicht keinen eingebauten Pulsmesser, aber ich weiß, dass sich zwischen deinen Augen jedesmal diese Falte bildet, wenn du lügst. Also, warum gehst du mir seit dem Wochenende am See aus dem Weg?“ 

Okay. Ruhig bleiben. Scott redet sich ein, dass er eine reelle Chance hat, hier irgendwie rauszukommen. 

Denn natürlich hat Stiles es gemerkt.  
Weil er Recht damit hat, wenn er sagt, dass Scotts Pläne schrecklich sind. Weil Scott keinen besseren Plan hatte, als irgendwie die Augen zuzukneifen und weiterzumachen, als ob nichts wäre.  
Weil Scotts Blick Bruchteile von Sekunden zu lange auf Stiles' nacktem Körper hängenbleiben, wenn sie nach dem Training nebeneinander duschen, und Scott ihn danach aus Angst überhaupt nicht mehr ansieht. Weil Scott ihm schon seit Wochen verspricht, wieder mit ihm ins Kino zu gehen und im letzten Augenblick immer irgendeine Entschuldigung erfindet, warum er doch nicht kann.  
Weil Scott sich fühlt, als ob er nur verlieren kann bei dem Versuch, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. 

„Tu ich nicht“, versucht er noch einmal und streift sich hastig die Schulterpolster ab. 

„Ich hab nur viel zu tun. Wegen meiner Zensuren und so. Du weißt doch, dass wir grade viele Tests schreiben.“ 

„Alter, ich bin dabei und weiß, dass du bei Coach und Yukimura schon längst wieder auf dem Damm bist.“ 

„Ja, aber nicht in Chemie.“ 

Oh Gott, er will hier weg. 

„Okay, Chemie. Alter, dafür hat man Freunde. Ich helf dir beim Lernen, okay?“ 

Scott schaut Stiles vorsichtig von der Seite an. Dahinter trollen sich die letzten der anderen aus dem Team. Es wird still in der Umkleide, so still, dass Scott Angst hat, dass sein durchaus menschlicher Freund doch seinen Herzschlag hören könnte. 

„Ich komm schon klar“, presst er hervor.  
„Du solltest lieber Malia helfen.“ 

Stiles schnaubt leise;  
„Malia kommt auch klar. Sie ist nicht blöd, weißt du.“

„Das hab ich damit auch gar nicht gemeint!“ Scott hebt schnell abwehrend die Hände. 

„Außerdem hat sie mir geschworen, dass sie mich mit ihrem Biobuch erschlägt, wenn ich in den nächsten drei Tagen mit Lernen ankomme. Das heißt, ich gehöre ganz dir, Kumpel. Also: Lernen und danach 'ne Runde _Halo_? Ich bring auch meine _Avengers_ -DVD mit und wir können Pizza bestellen oder sowas.“ 

– 

 

Natürlich hat er Ja gesagt. Wie könnte er auch nicht. Es ist Stiles. Stiles mit seinen honigfarbenen Augen und seinem hübschen Mund, aus dem allerlei dreckige Dinge kommen, wenn er Scott beim Zocken plattmacht. Für eine kurze Zeit fühlt sich alles wieder wie in guten alten Zeiten an. 

Stiles schmiert sich beim Pizzaessen noch immer Käsefett ans Kinn. Er dreht den Stift beim Hausaufgabenmachen noch immer wie in einem magischen Trick zwischen den Fingern. Er zappelt immer noch ein bisschen zu viel herum für einen Jungen in seinem Alter.  
Er macht noch immer die schrecklichsten Wortwitze.

Sie verbringen den Nachmittag abwechselnd zwischen Chemie und Ego-Shootern, bewundern Robert Downey Jr. und Samuel Jackson, während sie auf Scotts Bett herumlümmeln wie die faulsten Säue der Welt. Stiles liegt warm und kuschelig neben ihm, und riecht gleichzeitig beruhigend nach Zuhause und beängstigend erregend. Scott vermeidet es, von ihm wegzurutschen, weil das verdächtig wäre. Stattdessen verharrt er in einer ewigen Anspannung, die irgendwann anstrengend wird. 

Es ist kurz vor Mitternacht, als sie den Film ausmachen und Stiles neben ihm herzhaft gähnt.  
„Ich bin zu faul, um nach Hause zu fahren“, verkündet er.  
„Du hast doch bestimmt noch meine Zahnbürste bei dir im Bad, oder?“ 

Vor etlichen Wochen hätte Scott mitgegähnt, genickt und sich einfach ohne eine weitere Frage neben seinem besten Freund eingerollt. 

Jetzt schrillen sämtliche Alarmglocken in seinem Kopf. 

„Ich äh... weiß nicht“, stottert er. 

„Wie, du weißt nicht? Pff.“ Stiles klettert vom Bett, offensichtlich, um selbst nachzusehen.  
„Ehrlich, da pennt man mal drei Wochen nicht bei dir und schon vergisst du alles.“ Seine nackten Füße machen niedlich tapsende Geräusche auf dem Boden. Er knipst das Badlicht an und beugt sich am Türrahmen dem Schein entgegen.  
„Da ist sie doch. Cool.“ 

Scott setzt sich auf und schaut Stiles lange dabei zu, wie der sich viel zu viel Zahncreme auf die Bürste gibt und mit schläfrigen, langsamen Bewegungen im Mund herumzurühren beginnt. 

Er denkt an seine Träume. Wer garantiert ihm, dass er ausgerechnet heute Nacht wie ein normaler Mensch schläft? Wer sagt, dass er nicht wieder Dinge träumt, aus denen er heulend und mit eingesauter Unterwäsche hochschießt? Wer garantiert ihm, dass er mit Stiles nicht das gleiche macht wie mit seinem Kopfkissen? 

„Stiles“, murmelt er zögerlich. 

„Hm?“  
„Ich....Ehrlich gesagt glaube ich nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee ist.“ 

„Zähneputzen? Doch, ich denke, das ist sogar eine _fabelhafte_ Idee“, nuschelt sein Freund um die Borsten herum. 

„Nein, Mann. Dass du hier schläfst, meine ich.“ 

Stiles' gefriert in allen seinen Bewegungen. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen wendet er sich um und taucht am Türrahmen auf. Sein Mund ist weiß eingeschäumt. 

„Wieso?“, ist alles, was er fragt, und es jagt Scott ein wenig Angst ein.  
Er gleitet langsam vom Bett, geht herüber zu seinem Kleiderschrank und zerrt das zerstörte Kopfkissen hervor, welches er seit Tagen vor seiner Mutter versteckt. 

„Deswegen“, erwidert er vorsichtig. 

„Ich hab...Schwierigkeiten zu schlafen. Und ich kann nicht...“ Er seufzt schwer.  
„Ich kann nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass du auch so endest, nur weil ich nachts keine Kontrolle habe.“ 

Stiles blinzelt das Kissen an. Man kann sehen, wie sein Adamsapfel sich beim Schlucken bewegt. Dann dreht er sich um, läuft ins Bad, spuckt über dem Waschbecken aus und wischt sich den Mund ab. 

„Warum hast du nicht früher was gesagt?“  
Er erscheint wieder im Zimmer, bewegt sich mit einem Mal viel bedachtsamer. Seine Finger fahren über den zerfetzten Stoff.  
„Hast du Alpträume?“ 

Sein Blick sucht Scotts, und der fühlt sich dem plötzlich so gar nicht mehr gewachsen. Er schaut zur Seite. 

„Seit wann?“  
Stattdessen lauscht er dem Herzschlag seines besten Freundes, der sich beschleunigt. 

„Scott, seit wann?“, bohrt Stiles. Er fängt an, nach Aufregung und Ärger zu riechen. 

„Seit ein paar Wochen“, gibt Scott widerwillig zurück.  
„Hör mal, es spielt keine Rolle. Ich krieg' das schon wieder hin, okay? Ich kann es nur gerade jetzt nicht kontrollieren.“ 

Stiles hat das Kissen aufgehoben und berührt mit zarten Fingerspitzen eine Feder, die aus dem Stoff herausschaut. 

„Und warum?“, fragt er. 

„Was ist jetzt gerade anders? Weil das hier, Alter, das sieht dir nicht ähnlich. Das hier ist nicht Scott, das ist typische Hale-Attitüde, und ich kann das nicht leiden.“ 

Das Schlimme ist: Er hat Recht. Derek würde es ganz genauso machen. Und mit einem Mal fühlt Scott sich ihm viel verbundener. Weil es nun einmal manchmal Dinge gibt, über die man nicht reden kann. Weil es mehr kaputtmacht als hilft. 

„Und es passt damit zusammen, dass du so komisch bist“, fährt Stiles fort. Für einen Augenblick huscht ein sarkastisch-verletztes Grinsen über seinen hübschen Mund.  
„Ich bin kein Werwolf, okay, aber ich krieg' doch mit, dass irgendwas nicht mit dir stimmt, Alter. Also, spuck's aus. Denn ernsthaft, ich ertrage eurer komisches, wölfisches, stilles Leiden nur bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt, okay?“ 

Scott antwortet ihm nicht. Er kann nicht, weil er nicht den geringsten Schimmer hat, was er sagen soll. Er ist so schlecht in sowas. 

Schweigen breitet sich zwischen ihnen aus wie eine unsichtbare Wand, und mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde wird sie schwerer, unüberwindbarer. 

„Ist es...“ Stiles zieht in einer Übersprungshandlung die Nase hoch.  
„Ist es wegen Allison?“ 

Die Sache ist, dass Scott das so gerne sagen würde. Oh Gott, er vermisst Allison. Wäre sie hier, würde er nicht so sehr in der Misere stecken, wäre sie hier...wäre sie noch da...  
Aber er kann ihr das nicht antun.  
Er würde sie niemals für etwas verantwortlich machen, was ganz allein seine Sache ist. 

Also schüttelt er zaghaft den Kopf und nimmt Stiles das Kissen wieder weg, um es zurück in den Schrank zwischen Band-Shirts und Comic-Unterwäsche zu stopfen.

Stiles betrachtet ihn blinzelnd.  
„Es ist wegen mir“, sagt er dann und stemmt eine Hand in die Hüfte. 

Scott schließt die Augen.  
Dann macht er die Schranktür zu;  
„Stiles, ich kann gerade nicht darüber reden. Ich schwör dir, ich kriege das wieder auf die Reihe, aber ich kann nicht darüber reden.“ 

Der verletzte Blick, dem Stiles ihm zuwirft, fühlt sich tödlich an. 

„Wir sind beste Freunde. Wir reden über _alles_ “, erwidert er gekränkt. 

„Du weißt, du kannst mit allem zu mir kommen. Wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen? Wie soll ich dir vertrauen, wenn du sagst, du kannst nicht mit mir darüber reden, wenn-“  
Er stockt und seine Augen werden größer und dunkler. 

„Es _ist_ wegen mir. Ich hab Recht, oder?“ 

„Stiles.“

„Du bist sauer auf mich. Wegen...wegen der ganzen Fuchsdämon-Sache.“ 

„Stiles, nein! Glaub mir, du liegst total falsch!“ 

„Dann wegen was anderem...Scott, _weswegen_?“ 

Stiles' Pupillen rutschen unruhig hin und her, als würde er blitzschnell etwas in der Luft um Scott herum lesen. Es ist ein schmerzhafter Anblick. 

„Hab ich irgendwas gemacht, als wir bei Lydia am See waren?“, fragt er fordernd.  
„Scott, hab ich irgendwas...am Abend, als wir uns betrunken haben?“ 

„Nein, Stiles!“  
Scott erhebt beschwichtigend die Hände, aber er spürt, es ist zu spät. Die Situation ist gekippt. In seinen Ohren hämmert Stiles' aufgebrachter Herzschlag und er riecht, wie seinem Freund nervöser Schweiß ausbricht. Und Gott, nein, bitte nicht. 

„Das ist es nicht, Stiles! Wirklich, du musst mir das glauben!“ 

„Ich muss gar nichts!“ 

Sie zucken beide gleichermaßen zusammen. Verzweifelte Wut bricht die Worte laut aus Stiles heraus. Scott lässt vorsichtig die Hände sinken, als er sieht, dass Stiles' Augen feucht glänzen, als dieser sich schwer räuspert:  
„Ich-ich kann nicht, okay?“ 

Der Junge stößt einen langen, zitternden Atem aus, fährt sich über das Gesicht und bekommt rote Wangen.  
Dann wendet er sich um, räumt die _Avengers_ vom Bett in seinen Rucksack und schwingt sich diesen über seine Schulter. Sein Blick weicht Scott aus, bleibt am Boden hängen, wird weich und hart zugleich. 

„Du hast Recht gehabt“, murmelt er resigniert.  
„Das hier war keine gute Idee. Wir sehen uns in der Schule.“ 

Scott schaut ihm nach, als er aus dem Zimmer geht und behutsam die Tür hinter sich schließt. Er hört Stiles' Schritte auf der alten, knarrenden Treppe, wie der Junge sich unten in der Eingangshalle die Schuhe anstreift und die Haustür genauso vorsichtig ins Schloss fallen lässt. 

Er lauscht auf das Klappen der Jeeptür, dem röchelnden Starten des Motors, dem Tockern, als sich das Auto langsam in Bewegung setzt. Er kann Stiles nicht hören, weil der die Musik seines Autoradios laut aufdreht. 

Minunten später steht Scott noch immer regungslos vor seinem Kleiderschrank.  
Seine Gedanken rasen durcheinander, schießen durch das Zimmer wie verwirrte, kleine Tiere, stoßen sich an den Wänden. 

Irgendwann kommen heiße Tränen. 

 

– 

 

Schule ist eine Qual, wenn man von einem Tag auf den nächsten keinen besten Freund mehr hat. 

Es fühlt sich, als hätte Stiles keine DVD in seinem Rucksack mitgenommen, sondern Scotts Herz.  
Alles ist mühsam, alles tut weh – wie ein Muskelkater am gesamten Körper. Er kann nicht richtig atmen, weil es sich anfühlt, als würde ihm jemand mit jeder Minute die Brust mehr einschnüren.

Scott sitzt im Unterricht immer noch an seinen Stammplätzen und er ist so froh darüber, dass er auch Fächer hat, in denen Stiles nicht in seinem Kurs sitzt. Er hängt sich an Kira und, wenn er kann, an Lydia. Ihre Gegenwart beruhigt ihn ungemein, vor allem dann, wenn er Stiles auf dem Gang sieht. Oder eben im Unterricht. 

Stiles sagt Hallo. Aber mehr auch nicht. Und Scott weiß nicht, ob es irgendetwas gibt, was _er_ sagen kann. Außer, dass es ihm leidtut. Doch was ist das jetzt wert? 

Das Allerschlimmste ist der überwältigende Geruch von Traurigkeit, den Stiles hinter sich herzieht wie eine Fahne. Es ist ein saurer Gestank, so heftig, dass er Scott in der Nase beißt. Darunter liegt eine Note von billigem Deo, das Stiles sonst nie benutzt. Offenbar versucht er, den Geruch zu übertünchen, weil er genau weiß, dass seine Pheromone ihn zu einem offenen Buch für Werwölfe machen. Und es lässt Scotts gebrochenes, geklautes Herz umso mehr schmerzen.  
Am Ende von Tag drei taucht Stiles nicht beim Lacrosse-Training auf. 

– 

_Rudel-Notfall_ , smst ihm Lydia an Tag vier. Es ist Freitag und ein grauer Himmel wölbt sich – passend zu Scotts Stimmung – über Beacon Hills.  
 _Treffen bei mir nach der Schule. Anwesenheitspflicht für dich, Alpha!_

– 

Als er vollkommen aufgelöst bei den Martins Sturm klingelt, hat Scott das Gefühl, jeden Moment umzukippen. Nicht genug, dass er die Freundschaft mit Stiles vollkommen zerstört hat. Nicht genug damit, dass er seitdem so gut wie gar nicht mehr schlafen kann. Wenn jetzt noch irgendwelche ungebetenen Hexen-Geister-Wertiger-oder-zur-Hölle-wer-auch-immer seine Freunde bedrohen, weiß Scott bald nicht mehr, wofür er noch garantieren kann. Sein innerer Wolf zerrt und knurrt, faucht und heult unter seiner Haut. Scott wendet jede Energiereserve, die er noch hat, dafür auf, ihn unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Er versteht nicht, warum da plötzlich ein Rudelmitglied fehlt. 

Lydia erscheint und führt ihn wortlos in ihr Zimmer hinein.

In dem Kira und Malia auf dem Bett sitzen. 

„Oh.“  
Er atmet angespannt aus. 

„Hi. Ich äh, ich dachte, nur Lydia wäre hier.“ 

„Keine Rudelvollversammlung“, gibt das Mädchen hinter ihm zu und schließt die Tür mit einer Art, durch die Scott sich augenblicklich eingekesselt fühlt. 

„Aber fast.“ 

„Oh, okay.“ Er schaut sich nervös um. 

„Setz dich hin“, sagt Malia und deutet auf einen Stuhl vor Lydias Schreibtisch.  
„Du fängst sonst an, auf und abzulaufen, und das treibt mich in den Wahnsinn.“ 

Er tut, wie ihm geheißen und blickt langsam und ängstlich zwischen ihnen hin und her. 

„Scott.“ Kira beugt sich ihm freundlich entgegen. Er kann sich nicht helfen, aber sein erster Impuls ist, sich neben ihr einzurollen und sich an sie anzuschmiegen. Sie ist die einzige der drei Mädchen, von der er keine harten, vorwurfsvollen Blicke bekommt.  
„Das hier ist eine Intervention.“ 

„...Was? Ich dachte, es ginge um einen Notfall im Rudel.“ Er hebt die Augenbrauen. 

„Der Notfall bist _du_ , du Trottel!“ Lydia legt resigniert Daumen und Zeigefinger an ihre Nasenwurzel. Sie sieht sehr gestresst aus. 

„Okay. Hör zu. Wir haben einstimmig beschlossen – und da sind wir nicht alleine, mein Lieber, eure Eltern, dein Boss und sogar Derek sind derselben Meinung – dass es Zeit ist, dass ihr mit dem Theater aufhört.“ 

Kira nickt und Malia sieht ungeduldig aus. 

„Theater?“, wiederholt Scott, denn wirklich, er kommt nicht so ganz mit.  
„Was genau meinst du denn?“ 

„Sie meint, dass du zu Stiles gehen sollst“, erklärt ihm Malia,  
„Ihm sagst, dass du ihn liebst und ihr endlich miteinander ins Bett steigt.“  
Für einen recht unerfahren Werkojoten drückt sie sich so pragmatisch aus, dass Scott noch immer davon überrascht ist. 

Wobei das Wort _überrascht_ nicht so ganz hinhaut. 

„... _Was_??“ Für einen Augenblick hat er das Gefühl, vom Stuhl zu kippen. 

Lydia setzt sich neben Kira aufs Bett und schlägt augenrollend die Beine übereinander.  
„Ja, wir kennen dein _erschütterndes_ Geheimnis“, seufzt sie übertrieben.  
„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass jeder in Beacon Hills es inzwischen gemerkt hat, wie sehr ihr beiden euch wollt. Mit Ausnahme von Stiles und dir, wie's aussieht.“ 

Scott starrt sie hilflos an. Und dann auf seine Hände.  
„Derek hat's doch verraten“, entfährt es ihm entsetzt.  
„Was? Wieso Derek?“ Kira ist offensichtlich irritiert. 

„Dann kann es nur Malia gewesen sein. Malia, wieso?“

„Was“, sagt das Mädchen tonlos.  
„Ich hab gar nichts gemacht.“

„Beruhige dich und glaub uns einfach, dass jeder, der über ansatzweise normal funktionierende Sinnesorgane verfügt, es mitbekommen hat. Ja, stell dir vor, so offensichtlich seid ihr.“ 

Scott blinzelt sie hilflos an;  
„Wieso sagst du dauernd 'ihr'?“ 

„Weil- Gott im Himmel, ich brauche dringend neue Freunde, die nicht mit einem Brett vor dem Kopf herumlaufen!“ Lydia hebt anklagend die Hände zur Zimmerdecke.  
„Weil das im Gegensatz zu eurer _wahnhaft_ selektiven Wahrnehmung eine gegenseitige Sache ist. Dein Liebeswerben wurde erhört, Scott, deine Balz war erfolgreich, kapiert?“ 

Er hat keine Ahnung, was Lydia ihm sagen will. Also, doch, schon, so blöd ist er ja auch nicht. Was ihn irritiert, ist der Grad der Genervtheit, den Lydia an den Tag legt. Als ob man einem Erwachsenen das kleine Einmaleins vorrechnen müsste. 

„Das kann überhaupt nicht sein“, beteuert er.  
„Wir sind...wir _waren_ beste Freunde. Stiles und ich kennen uns seit wir kleine Kinder waren, da ist es vollkommen unmöglich, dass ich für ihn irgendetwas anderes als ein Freund sein sollte. Nach so langer Zeit ändert sich so etwas doch nicht mehr.“ 

Lydia sieht ihn mit einem zuckenden Augenlid an:  
„Entschuldige mal, hast du dir deinen _besten Freund_ in letzter Zeit mal genau angeschaut? Er sieht dich an, als hättest du den Mond und die Sterne an den Himmel gehängt. So wie du ihn ansiehst, als hätte er die Sonne angeschaltet.“ 

„Äh ja“, mischt Malia sich ein,  
„Das mit dem Mond und der Sonne verwirrt mich, aber ich kann dir sagen, dass man das an euch beiden auch riecht. Okay?“ Die Art, mit der sie Scott anblickt, lässt keinen Raum für Diskussionen. 

Er holt tief Luft. Es ist schwierig, darüber zu reden, wenn man das Gefühl hat, dass einem das Atmen mit jedem Moment schwerer fällt. Es stimmt, dass Stiles ihm vor einiger Zeit mal erzählt hat, dass er womöglich nicht nur Mädchen anziehend findet. Scott erinnert sich an dieses Gespräch, daran, dass er Stiles angeknufft und gesagt hat, dass das doch okay ist, und dass er glücklich ist solange Stiles glücklich ist. Das wirkt plötzlich Lichtjahre entfernt. 

„Selbst wenn“, sagt er schwach,  
„Was, wenn ich es nicht ernst meine. Das letzte Mal, als ich nachgesehen habe, stand ich nicht auf Jungen. Was, wenn....“ Er blinzelt verzweifelt Tränen zurück in seine Augen,  
„Was, wenn ich mir das nur einbilde? Wenn das alles eine unbewusste Kompensation ist für...für Allison?“ 

Der Name lässt seine Stimme brechen und dann kann er nichts mehr dagegen tun, dass er losweint wie ein kleiner Schuljunge. Alles in ihm schreit ihn an, dass er gefälligst Haltung zu bewahren hat – immerhin ist er der Alpha. Immerhin hat er sich das hier alles selbst zuzuschreiben.  
Aber er kann nicht mehr.  
Nach all den Wochen, in denen er versucht hat, sich zusammenzureißen, nach all dem Verlust und der Trauer und der überbordenden Angst vor noch mehr Verlust, kann er einfach nicht mehr. 

Kira ist sofort bei ihm und zieht ihn in die Arme. 

Scott weiß, dass er sich nicht erlauben darf, zu wollen. Es ist seine Schuld, dass Allison nicht mehr da ist. Er hat ihr geschworen, auf sie aufzupassen und war doch zu spät. Er hat Stiles geschworen, ihm zu helfen und konnte doch nichts dagegen tun, dass ein Dämon Besitz von ihm ergriffen hat. Es ist seine Schuld, dass Lydia keine beste Freundin mehr hat, und er selbst nun keinen besten Freund.  
Es ist alles seine Schuld und vielleicht hat er all das hier mehr als verdient. 

„Shh, ist ja gut“, flüstert Kira und wiegt ihn ein wenig hin und her. Und er schüttelt schluchzend den Kopf und kann nicht anders, als in ihre zierliche Schulter zu weinen.  
„Es tut uns leid. Wir hätten wahrscheinlich schon viel früher etwas sagen sollen.“ 

„Scott.“ 

Er öffnet die Augen und dann ist da Lydia, die ihm zärtlich über die Haare streichelt. 

„Jetzt hör mal ganz genau zu. Keine Abers und keine Selbst-Wenns, ja?“  
Sie lächelt traurig. 

„Du musst aufhören so zu tun, als hättest du kein Recht, traurig zu sein. Ich weiß, dass es dir leid tut. Wirklich. Und jetzt lass mich dir sagen, dass sich die sexuelle Orientierung eines Menschen in jedem Alter ändern kann. Ich emaile dir heute Abend alle Studien, die ich dazu gelesen habe, wenn du darauf bestehst. Es ist normal, sich in seinen besten Freund zu verlieben. Ich meine, wir reden hier von Stiles. Wieso also nicht?“  
Scott muss unter Tränen lächeln, weil sie Recht hat. Er spürt Kira beruhigend seinen Rücken streicheln. 

„Du musst dich nicht noch mehr für Allison bestrafen. Ich wette, sie sitzt da oben zwischen Wolken-“ Lydia stockt und presst die Lippen aufeinander.  
„-schaut runter und schießt wütend Pfeile nach dir, weil du gerade so ein Idiot bist. Du weißt genau, dass sie wollen würde, dass du glücklich bist. Okay?“  
Scott nickt zaghaft. Er fasst nach Lydias Hand und drückt sie zärtlich. 

„Okay. Und damit ist wohl alles gesagt. Oder möchte irgendjemand noch etwas hinzufügen zu all diesem Elend?“  
Die Stimme des Mädchens ist wackelig, aber bestimmt. Himmel, das ist Lydia, wie sie leibt und lebt. Sie sieht so klein und zerbrechlich aus, aber sie ist einer der stärksten Menschen, die Scott je kennengelernt hat. Allein schon, weil er es ihr jetzt schuldet, wird er zu Stiles gehen. 

„Danke“, flüstert er. 

Und Kira knuddelt ihn noch ein klein wenig. Über allem spürt er Malia, die eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt hat. Sie ist ganz warm. 

Gott, er ist so froh um sein Rudel. 

– 

Der Jeep steht allein in der Einfahrt, angeleuchtet von der Abendsonne, die vor etwa fünf Minuten überraschend zwischen den Wolken hervorgetreten ist. Als ob dort oben jemand extra noch einmal Licht für ihn gemacht hätte.  
Scott stellt sein Motorrad neben dem Auto ab und fummelt den Gästeschlüssel hervor, von dem er froh, ist, dass Stiles ihn noch nicht zurückgefordert hat.  
Sein Herz klopft ihm bis zum Hals. 

Im Haus der Stilinskis ist es gespenstisch still, so still, dass die Eingangstür ein leises Hallen ertönen lässt, als sie sich hinter ihm schließt. 

„Ich bin's!“, ruft Scott prüfend in den leeren Raum. 

„Stiles, bist du da?“ 

Er erhält keine Antwort. Vorsichtig schlüpft er aus seinen Sneakern und pirscht sich auf Socken die Treppe hinauf.  
„Stiles?“  
Noch immer nichts. Das ist der Moment, in dem die Angst wieder da ist. Angst, dass irgendetwas passiert ist, dass irgendetwas mit Stiles nicht in Ordnung sein könnte. 

Er pocht gegen die Zimmertür seines Freundes.  
„Stiles?“ Atmet tief ein und aus.  
„Stiles, ich komm rein, okay?“ 

Es ist lange her, dass Scott dieses Zimmer so verwüstet gesehen hat.  
Das letzte Mal, erinnert er sich mit pochender Brust, war kurz nachdem Claudia gestorben ist. Er denkt daran, wie er damals, selbst erst acht Jahre alt, Stiles zwischen zerrissenen Schulbüchern gefunden und in die Arme genommen hat, wie Stiles ihm damals das Gelübde abgenommen hat, ihn nie wieder bei seinem richtigen Namen zu nennen.  
Diesmal liegen hier keine zerrissenen Schulbücher. Aber leere Pizzakartons, halb beschriebene Blätter, ein Buchregal sieht durchgebrochen aus und sein Inhalt liegt quer über den Boden ergossen.

Doch Stiles ist da. Er sitzt mit dem Rücken zu Scott und trägt große Kopfhörer, während er durch finstere Gänge eines Videospiels jagt und Kreaturen abschießt, die verdächtigerweise aussehen wie Werwölfe. 

„Stiles“, sagt Scott noch einmal und endlich wird er gehört. 

Der Junge zuckt erschrocken zusammen und zerrt sich die Kopfhörer von den Ohren, wirbelt auf seinem Suhl herum und sieht aus, als würde er jeden Moment nach seinem Baseballschläger greifen. 

„Gott, was jetzt, willst du mir auch noch einen Herzinfarkt geben?“, ruft er, während sich seine Brust heftig hebt und senkt. 

„Entschuldige“, entgegnet Scott vorsichtig.  
„Ich hab gerufen, aber du hast mich wohl nicht gehört und äh-“

„Lass gut sein.“ Stiles wedelt mit einer Hand und dreht sich wieder halb zu seinem Spiel um.  
Er sieht verdammt müde aus. Verdammt erschöpft. 

„Was willst du?“ 

Scott holt tief Luft, aber tapferer fühlt er sich dadurch trotzdem nicht. 

„Reden“, presst er angestrengt heraus.  
„Mich entschuldigen und dir sagen, was ich schon am Montagabend hätte sagen sollen.“ 

Er sieht seinem Freund ängstlich dabei zu, wie er sich ihm wieder zuwendet. Einer von Stiles' Fingern schwebt über der Leertaste seines Mac, mit der er die Spielpause betätigt. 

„Wieso jetzt erst?“, fragt er skeptisch. 

Scott tritt behutsam näher, bis er sich auf Stiles' Bett setzen kann. Er vermeidet schnelle Bewegungen, als würde er vor sich ein lauerndes Tier haben, bereit, in jeder Sekunde entweder in den Angriffs- oder Fluchtmodus überzugehen.  
Es ist sein innerer Wolf, der ihn mit einem Mal geduldig in die Situation leitet. Irgendwie scheint er genau zu wissen, was zu tun ist.

„Weil ich Angst hatte“, antwortet er ehrlich. 

„Und das ist die Wahrheit. Hier, wenn du willst, kannst du meinen Puls nehmen.“  
Er hält Stiles sein rechtes Handgelenk entgegen. 

Der Junge rollt mit den Augen;  
„Scott, hör auf mit dem Scheiß.“ 

„Okay. Tut mir leid.“ 

Scott schluckt. Der saure Geruch von Traurigkeit lenkt ihn wahnsinnig ab. 

„Ich hatte Angst vor dem, was du sagen würdest. Deswegen hab' ich dich so abserviert am Montag. Aber...du hast Recht. Wir sind beste Freunde.“ Er sagt es hoffnungsvoll und spürt Stiles' harten Blick auf sich,  
„Und wir haben eine Politik, die keine Geheimnisse zulässt. Es tut mir leid. Stiles, ich will nicht, dass wir so werden wie Charles und Erik.“ 

Und das scheint auf eine unglaublich komische Weise das überzeugende Argument zu sein, denn Stiles klappt nun langsam seinen Mac zu. Seine Augen werden heller und offener. Und trauriger. 

„Also, ohne das ganze Superheldenzeug und so“, beeilt Scott sich zu erklären.  
„Aber... mann, du bist mein bester Freund. Du weißt, dass du mit meiner Mom der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben bist und ich kann dich nicht verlieren. Ich kann das einfach nicht.“ 

Stiles schlägt den Blick nieder. 

„Ich weiß“, sagt er schließlich leise. 

„Aber dann erzähl es mir jetzt auch, Scott. Was ist los mit dir, dass du nicht mit mir darüber reden konntest?“ 

Scott wünscht sich zurück in Kiras Arme. Er hätte so gerne wieder Lydias Finger in seinen Haaren und Malias warme Hand auf seiner Schulter. 

„Es fing mit den Alpträumen an“, erklärt er langsam. Er hat den Eindruck, dass die Worte von ihm fliehen wollen. Denn er will Stiles nicht mit diesem unnötigen Gefühlskram belasten – es widerstrebt ihm so sehr. Andererseits kann er es ihm nicht nicht sagen. 

„Ich denke, so ähnlich wie die, die du noch hast. Allison, du, dass ich zu spät komme, der Nogitsune und all das.“  
Er sieht, wie Stiles unwillkürlich und defensiv die Schultern hebt und es tut ihm sofort leid. 

„Aber dann haben sie sich verändert und... dann sind da Dinge passiert und Gefühle haben sich auch verändert und...ich hab keine Ahnung, warum das ausgerechnet jetzt passiert ist und alles. Aber ich bin verliebt.“ 

Sein Freund blinzelt ihn an und senkt fragend die Augenbrauen. 

„Das ist doch nicht schlimm“, nuschelt er nach einer Weile.  
„In wen denn?“ 

Und Scott fühlt, wie sich ihm die Kehle erneut zuschnürt, bis er meint, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Wie ein Phantom-Asthmaanfall. 

„In dich, Stiles.“ 

Er kann hören, wie Stiles' Herzfrequenz sich blitzartig erhöht. Da ist ein Hüpfen und Rasen, und plötzlich kommt wieder dieser nervöse Geruch von neulich hinzu. 

„Ich dachte, du wolltest dich entschuldigen“, sagt sein Freund vorwurfsvoll und verschränkt die Arme.  
„Und nicht bescheuerte Witze reißen. Okay, ich verzeihe dir, und wenn du immer noch nicht darüber reden willst, worum es eigentlich geht, dann-“ 

„Nein, Stiles“, beharrt Scott schnell.  
„Wirklich. Warum sollte ich so einen Witz machen? Das ergibt gar keinen Sinn.“ 

„Ja, aber...“ Stiles' Schultern sinken wieder ab und er fängt an, auf seiner Unterlippe herumzuknabbern.  
„Wieso?“ 

„Wieso denn nicht?“, fragt Scott zurück.  
„Ich meine, du bist ja wohl der großartigste Mensch auf der Welt.“ 

Sein Freund starrt ihn an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Sein hübscher Mund geht auf und wieder zu, und es tritt nur Schweigen daraus hervor. Definitiv ein seltenes Vorkommnis bei einem Stilinski. 

Scott befeuchtet seine Lippen und senkt den Kopf in einer Demutsgeste.  
„Das ist der Grund, weshalb ich komische Träume habe. Ich fürchte, es ist auch der Grund, weshalb ich nachts mein Kissen zerfetzt habe. Aber ich hoffe, du kannst jetzt verstehen, warum ich es dir nicht sagen wollte. Ich will niemanden mit meinen Gefühlen belästigen. Schon gar nicht dich, und schon gar nicht nach all dem, was wir in den letzten Monaten durchgemacht haben. Und...“  
Er knabbert zaghaft an seiner Unterlippe;  
„Und bitte, ich will nicht, dass diese Sache irgendwas zwischen uns ändert. Weil ich dich als meinen besten Freund brauche. Ich versprech' dir, ich komm damit klar. Irgendwann. Und dann wird alles wieder gut.“ 

Und das ist im Grunde alles, was er will. Auch wenn das heißt, dass er noch mehr neue Kissen kaufen muss. Auch wenn es heißt, dass er vielleicht bis zum Ende seines Lebens mit dem dumpfen Schmerz der Ablehnung leben muss. Weil sein bester Freund es einfach wert ist. 

Er schaut vorsichtig wieder hoch und betrachtet Stiles' Bewegungen.  
Der Junge ist inzwischen an das Bett herangetreten, steht groß und mit einer undurchdringlichen Präsenz vor ihm. Er betrachtet ihn lange aus seinen hellen Augen, bis er schluckt, bis er nach Scotts Händen fasst, sie von dessen Knien nimmt und sich quälend langsam auf seinen Schoß setzt. Seine Wangen werden ein klein wenig rot, sein Herzschlag puckert aufgeregt dahin. Stiles legt Scotts Hände an seine Hüften und sieht ihn zwischen nervös gesenkten Wimpern an. 

„Ich will aber, dass diese Sache irgendwas zwischen uns ändert“, sagt er, legt er seine Arme um Scott und drückt ihn zärtlich an sich.  
„Vergiss, was ich damals im Kino gesagt habe, okay?“

Und endlich, endlich, endlich fühlt Scott, wie das eingeschnürte Gefühl seine Brust langsam verlässt. Als ob Stiles einen Knoten gelöst hätte.  
Er klammert sich an ihn und spürt zum zweiten Mal heute seine Augen feucht werden.

– 

Stiles küsst tief und innig. Scott hat nicht viele Vergleichsmöglichkeiten zu früher. Da gab es dieses Weihnachten als sie zwölf waren und es probiert haben. Keine allzu schöne Erinnerung. Später, mit fünfzehn, haben sie versucht zu üben. Es fühlt sich an, als lägen ganze Menschenleben dazwischen. 

Scott fährt mit dem Daumen und dann der Zungenspitze diese Lippen nach, die aussehen wie mit dem Pinsel gemalt. Sie sind süß wie schöne Kindheitserinnerungen, weich und warm, und sie öffnen sich für ihn. Sie wandern an seiner Wange entlang und kitzeln an seinem Ohrläppchen, sie huschen an seiner Kehle hinab und werden dort heiß, saugen sich fest.  
Er legt den Kopf in den Nacken und stößt zitternd einen langen Atemzug aus. 

„Ich weiß, ich wiederhole mich“, flüstert er und streichelt mit seinen Fingerspitzen zart über Stiles' Hüften.  
„Aber das fühlt sich so, so gut an.“

Sein Freund lächelt gegen Scotts Puls, als würde das Grinsen direkt in sein Blut überspringen. 

„Warum haben wir das nicht viel früher gemacht? Achja, weil wir Idioten sind.“ Er kichert heiser. 

„Weil wir Angst hatten“, korrigiert Scott ihn. 

Er hat seinen besten Freund – seinen _Freund_ – nackt auf sich sitzen und die Schatten der Dämmerung zeichnen Stiles in zärtlichen Farben. Seinen langen, biegsamen Hals, seine kantigen Wangenknochen, die großen, wachen Augen und Gott, immer diese Lippen.  
Seine Hüften sind schmal und fühlen sich weich an unter Scotts Fingern. 

„Das hätte auch total nach hinten losgehen können vorhin, weißt du?“ 

Stiles zuckt mit den Schultern:  
„Ist es aber nicht. Also warum sich so viele Gedanken darum machen?“ 

Sein Mund kehrt zurück zu Scott, legt sich sanft auf ihn. Gott, Stiles küsst so tief, so gut. 

„Letztlich machen wir _alles_ zusammen, wie's aussieht“, grinst er und streicht seine Nase gegen Scotts. 

Dann schwindet das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht.  
„Oh..oder willst du Sex?“ 

„Was?“ 

„Ich hab nämlich nichts da.“ Stiles setzt sich auf und begutachtet seinen Nachttisch, von dem er irgendwann in den letzten Tagen Bücher und Wecker gefegt hat. 

„Aber ich hab gehört, man kann Shampoo nehmen. Also, statt Gleitgel. Oder Spucke. Aber soll man nicht immer ein Kondom-“ 

„Stiles!“

Scott streichelt ihm behutsam über die Wange. 

„Ist doch gut. Wir können unsere Hände nehmen, wenn wir Lust bekommen sollten. Und wir müssen heute gar nichts machen.“ 

Sein Freund blinzelt;  
„Oh. Ja. Na klar. Okay.“ 

„Genau. Komm her.“ 

Scott zieht ihn zu sich herunter und wickelt ihn fürsorglich ein wenig in die Bettdecke ein. Er denkt an Lydia, die ihm in den Hintern getreten hat, an Kira, die ihn getröstet hat, an Malia, die seinem Wolf Vertrauen gegeben hat. Er denkt an Allison.  
Er denkt daran, wie verletzlich menschliche Beziehungen sind, und wie nebensächlich sie erscheinen, wenn man verzweifelt gegen übernatürliche Kräfte kämpft. Aber das mit Stiles wäre beinahe ganz _nebensächlich_ zerbrochen. Das darf er nicht vergessen. 

Stiles windet sich mit seinen langen Armen und Beinen um ihn und Scott schiebt den Kopf unter sein Kinn.

„Ich sag dir was“, flüstert er.  
„Heute schlafen wir erstmal, und morgen können wir immer noch entscheiden, ob wir _miteinander_ schlafen. Okay?“ 

„Deal“, schnuffelt Stiles gegen ihn. 

Er kichert ein wenig, als Scott ihn noch ein wenig fester zu sich zieht.  
Scott drückt einen Kuss auf die Stelle über dem Herzen seines Freundes. 

Er braucht ihn so viel näher. So, so viel näher. 

 

ENDE


End file.
